


Date Night

by thewritingsloth



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, no sean, sorry sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: It's date night for Emily and Stephanie.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, heh!

"Baby, are you ready ?"

Stephanie quickly finished applying her lipstick, checking her appearance in the mirror of the bathroom. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Em !"

Stephanie turned around to greet her girlfriend, a smile on her lips, when she caught sight of Emily. She was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, with a pair of dark grey slacks. Her sleeves were rolled up, uncovering her tattoo.

"See something you like ? Because I certainly do…"

Emily stepped closer and her hands settled on Stephanie’s waist, pulling her into a hug from behind. Stephanie shivered as Emily’s lips pressed against the side of her neck. When Emily straightened up again, her eyes met Stephanie’s pupils in the mirror’s reflection.

"You look amazing, Steph. This dress suits you really well, baby."

Stephanie caught one of Emily’s hands with her own, brushing her thumb against the warm skin. She had spent quite some time deciding on her outfit, so she was glad Emily liked the (rather simple, really) black short dress she had on. They were going to make quite the pair when they walked downtown.

 

* * *

  
  
The film was not Stephanie’s favourite genre, if she was being honest. It was...in french, first of all, so Stephanie had to motivate her brain to follow the subtitles. Besides, it was an old art film, with obscure actors she had never seen before. Stephanie would have much rather watched a crappy romantic comedy, or a musical...  
Actually, that’s not true: sure the film was not her cup of tea, but to be able to sit in the cinema with Emily’s left hand resting on her thigh was worth every subtitle, french or otherwise.  
Emily chuckled at something the actress said. Stephanie smiled because she could see Emily enjoying herself, focused on the film.  
Emily’s hand left her thigh, and Stephanie briefly missed her touch before that same hand slid behind her back to rest on her shoulder, pulling Stephanie close against her.  
A nice warmth settled in Stephanie’s chest as she rested her head against Emily, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

 

* * *

  
  
Emily chuckled again, and Stephanie desperately tried to understand the joke. However, she was too busy looking at the spark in her girlfriend’s eyes to read the subtitles. She couldn’t believe people thought she was mean. Sure, she was a little intimidating - but she could be so gentle, so sweet when she wanted...  
Emily noticed her staring and she looked down at Stephanie:  
"What’s the matter, baby?"  
"Nothing. I’m just looking at you."  
Emily smiled. An honest, beautiful smile that could take Stephanie’s breath away in seconds.  
"You should watch the film. You see me all the time."  
"Doesn’t matter."  
A gentle kiss was pressed against Stephanie’s forehead before the couple turned back in the screen’s direction.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the film was over, Emily led Stephanie to a fancy downtown bar, buzzing with animated people.

"It’s a busy place, but they make great cocktails."

Stephanie instantly felt lost in the crowd, tensing slightly. She wasn’t used to the city, and especially not to its crowds. She knew Emily had noticed her discomfort when she felt her hand on her back, reassuring her.

"Do you want to leave ?"

Stephanie looked at Emily, who had a concerned look on her face. She smiled.

"I’m alright. It just takes some getting used to."

"I should invite you to the city more often, then."

"If the film’s not in french, sure."

Emily’s hands shot up in defence.

"Alright, I got it. You’re choosing for the next date night."

Stephanie chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics before following her into the bar. When they finally found some space, Emily pulled a chair for Stephanie, waiting for her to sit on it before she did the same in front of her.

"What a gentlewoman", Stephanie declared.

She saw Emily put a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Anything for you, baby. What do you want to drink ?"

"As if that was a question."

Emily smiled, turning to the bartender.

"Two dry martinis, please. And without ice !"

Emily turned back in her direction ; Stephanie’s heartbeat sped up once she noticed Emily was openly checking her out, just like she’d done back home.

"You look great."

"Or so you told me back home."

A smirk appeared on Emily’s face.

"What ? What do you have in mind ?"

Stephanie felt Emily’s foot against her bare ankle.

"I have a lot of things in mind right now…"

A shiver went down Stephanie’s back.

"You’re impossible."

"You love it. And you know it."

"Point taken."

The drinks arrived, and Stephanie clinked her glass against Emily’s.

"To date nights", she said.

"Indeed", answered Emily. "To us. Thank you for being great company."

Emily leaned forward on her chair to press a tender kiss against Stephanie’s lips.

When they broke apart, Stephanie simply said :

"I love you."

"I love you too, Steph. Cheers, baby."

Taking a gulp of her drink, Stephanie’s foot gently nudged between Emily’s legs.

She saw Emily’s eyebrow shot up.

"Miss Smothers, what are you doing ?"

Stephanie smiled at the name.

"I’m seducing a beautiful woman in a chic bar downtown."

Emily shook her head, her expression mirroring Stephanie’s:

"You’re such a dork. I’m already seduced, no need to put any effort in."

Stephanie felt her heart beat faster at the look Emily gave her. An idea popped up in her brain. A wild idea.

Stephanie gulped down the rest of her martini, motioning for Emily to do the same.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Drink, Em."

"I mean, alright..?"

"You’re cute when you don’t pick up hints."

Stephanie got up from the chair, entering Emily’s space once both drinks were empty and on the bar counter. She could feel Emily’s hand wrap around her waist as she stood on her toes to whisper in her ear:

"Let’s go somewhere private. Like the bathroom, for example."

When Stephanie pulled away, she saw Emily’s smirk firmly in place.

"Now, that’s my girl. Lead the way, Steph."

Stephanie gripped Emily’s hand, pulling her in the directions of the bathroom. The noise of the bar was drowned when they stepped in an empty cubicle, Stephanie instantly nudging Emily until her back was pressed against the wall.

Emily chuckled:

"What now? Are we just visiting the bathroom?"

Stephanie looked up at her.

"I want to make out with you."

"That’s it?"

Stephanie’s hands slid around Emily’s neck.

"Don’t get impatient. If you’re nice, there might be more at home."

Emily smiled; Stephanie felt familiar hands settle on her waist, pulling her closer. She had to stand on her toes to press her lips against Emily’s, who lightly bent down to make the whole deal easier.

Stephanie surprised Emily by sliding her tongue against her bottom lip, deepening the kiss; Emily’s hands moved lower and Stephanie smiled.

Stephanie’s nails scrapped the baby hairs on the back of Emily’s neck, resisting the urge to slide in her hair. Emily gave Stephanie’s ass a squeeze as an answer.

Stephanie and Emily continued to kiss and touch for a few more moments before Stephanie broke apart.

She felt extremely proud of herself at the sight of Emily: her girlfriend’s eyes had darkened, her lips swollen, a touch of Stephanie’s lipstick smudged on her flushed face. Emily seemed to notice that she was being observed, so she smirked at Stephanie:

"Now you just know I have to get you home, don’t you?"

Stephanie played innocent.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. Good things come to those who wait, Em."

Emily’s fingers laced with Stephanie’s as they made their way out of the bathroom before Stephanie could protest.

"Em! Wait, you’ve got a little… Hum… Come here."

Intrigued, Emily bent down as Stephanie rubbed the lipstick away, giggling.

"I didn’t mean to leave a mark. Or did I..?"

Stephanie saw Emily smile as they made their way out of the bar, and into the privacy of their own home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
